The Damn Boy
by krusherlover
Summary: Hiruma, sang pimpinan organisasi mafia Black Baron, hampir berhasil menuntaskan project pembunuhan keluarga Kobayakawa jika saja ia tak bertemu bocah beriris karamel. Apakah Hiruma akan membunuh bocah itu? AU, HiruxchibiSena,warning inside. Chap 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1 : That Boy and The Project

Title : The Damn Boy

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

Pairing : HiruxchibiSena (main)

Genre : Crime/Family

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : AU, OOC, weird, typo, Shonen-ai, boys love, little bit pederast, etc.

Summary : Hiruma Yoichi, sang bos mafia, bertugas untuk menuntaskan project pembunuhan keluarga Kobayakawa. Namun, ia malah menemukan bocah cilik yang akan membawa babak baru dalam hidupnya.

A/N : fict pertama di fandom ES21 (setelah sekian lama hanya menjadi reviewer). Sekaligus fict crime pertama, walau tidak kentara (lebih ke arah family) dan, karena saya fujoshi, kalo kata-katanya banyak yang 'nyerempet', sudah saya peringatkan. ^^

**Happy Reading**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1 : That Boy and The Project**

**Hiruma PoV**

Sedikit lagi. Yah, sedikit lagi. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan semua akan HANCUR!!

"Di mana codet sialan itu? Sudah kuperingatkan, terlambat sedikit maka semua rencana akan gagal!!" seruku kepada anak buah sialan di sekitarku. Orang-orang bodoh itu hanya gemetar sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tanda bahwa mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui keberadaan orang yang kumaksud.

Aku berjalan ke depan, semakin dekat dengan tepi atap gedung sebuah perkantoran yang sudah sepi. Kami –aku dan semua anak buah sialanku- berada disini karena tempat ini adalah satu-satunya tempat kami bisa leluasa mengawasi kediaman target project kami. Kediaman Kobayakawa.

Kulirik jam tangan berwarna perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul sepuluh malam lebih beberapa menit. Tch, harusnya rencana ini sudah dimulai pukul sepuluh tepat. Gara-gara codet sialan itu!

"Tch. Terpaksa kutangani sendiri." Aku pun segera menyambar pistol yang dibawa salah satu anak buah sialanku. Tak ku hiraukan kata-kata anak buahku, entahlah dia berbicara apa. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan turun ke lantai dasar. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, aku kembali berjalan menuju basement tempat mobil Audi R8 5.2 milikku terparkir rapi.

Sambil membawa pistol di tangan kiri, aku masuk ke dalam mobilku dan menyalakan mesinnya. Kemudian, kulajukan mesin beroda empat tersebut ke arah jalanan yang sudah sepi.

Keadaan kota Tokyo yang sudah sepi membuatku semakin leluasa untuk menyetir. Kutambahkan kecepatan hingga jarum speedometer mobil mendekati angka sembilan puluh. Tak kuperdulikan rambu batas kecepatan yang kulewati. Aku harus segera menuntaskan project ini. Project pembunuhan yang cukup mudah, namun waktu pengerjaannya lebih lama dari biasanya ketika rencana yang sudah kususun rapi hancur akibat kecerobohan anak buahku.

Aku kesal, kenapa anak buah sialan itu begitu idiot? Bahkan alasan-alasan gagalnya rencana terdahulu itu pun begitu sepele. Mulai dari para pendamping sniper yang tiba-tiba sakit perut sehingga mengganggu konsentrasi sniper saat bernafas, tembakkannya selalu meleset, entah pada kucing, anjing, bahkan pantat para pendamping mereka. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa peluru yang kubeli –cough- kucuri dari pangkalan pasukan Amerika itu begitu sulit didapat?

Kembali kulirik jam tangan perakku, baru beberapa menit sejak aku meninggalkan atap gedung. Namun, beberapa menit itu sangatlah berharga, aku sedang dikejar waktu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari waktu yang dijadwalkan untuk menuntaskan project ini. Sebenarnya, itu hanyalah batas waktu yang kutentukan sendiri. Lagipula, aku bukanlah orang yang suka menunda pekerjaan.

Ya, aku adalah Hiruma Yoichi, sang boss mafia Black Baron. Aku bertubuh tinggi kurus dan berambut pirang spiky. Mungkin, saat seseorang baru pertama kali melihatku, mereka akan berpikir sedang melihat iblis daripada melihat seorang pria berumur 25 tahun. Tentu saja karena gigiku yang runcing dan daun telingaku yang mirip elf, membuat siapa pun mengira aku bukan manusia biasa. Dan kenyataannya aku memang bukan manusia biasa, aku adalah bos mafia. Memang aku masih terhitung muda untuk pekerjaan mafia. Namun, siapa perduli? Toh aku malah yang membentuk dan memimpin organisasi gelap ini.

"Mobil sialan, kenapa kecepatannya begitu lambat? Sangat percuma aku membeli rongsokan seperti ini," gumamku. Padahal, aku tahu, bahwa kecepatannya sudah hampir mencapai maksimum.

Aku pun berhenti ketika mobil perakku ini telah mencapai kediaman target. Rumah yang tak begitu besar, berlantai dua, hanya rumah minimalis a la Jepang pada umumnya. Namun, disinilah rumah orang yang akan membuatku mendapat uang 50.000 dollar. Cukup besar hanya untuk membunuh seorang karyawan kantoran dan mengambil berkas rahasia di rumah tersebut.

Memang, project ini kupikir sedikit mengandung rasa persaingan antara sang target dan client. Sang client menghubungi organisasi mafia milikku, Black Baron, untuk membunuh Kobayakawa Syuuma, dan mengambil kembali berkas yang tak sengaja terbawa oleh Kobayakawa. Padahal, berkas itu adalah bukti otentik tentang skandal-skandalnya.

Sang target, menurut info yang kupunya di database pribadiku, sebenarnya hanyalah seorang karyawan kantoran biasa yang tidak suka mencari masalah. Namun lain ceritanya ketika dia mengetahui skandal seks Hiro Nakamura, bos tempat dia bekerja, sekaligus sang client.

Hiro Nakamura, bos serakah yang suka main wanita. Keh, harusnya dia juga berencana membunuhku, karena aku juga mengetahui semua tabiat buruknya. Mulai dari pencucian uang, korupsi, penggelapan saham perusahaan, dan lainnya. Padahal perusahaan yang ia kelola hanyalah perusahaan titipan milik keluarga istrinya.

Selama ini ia juga dikenal hanya berani dengan gertakan uang. Tak kusangka dia berani juga menemuiku. Yah, memang dengan sedikit uang pelicin. Yang kutahu, dia sahabat baik beberapa oknum kepolisian dan beberapa pejabat pemerintah. Pantas berbagai skandal busuk dirinya tak pernah tercium, walau sebenarnya sudah busuk dari awal.

Dan kuperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sepi, dan sangat suram. Mungkin sebagai awal tanda kalau akan terjadi adegan naas disini, eh?

Perlahan, aku mulai mendekati pagar rumah yang hanya setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Sungguh sangat mudah untuk dirampok. Saat semua orang mulai meninggikan pagar mereka, Kobayakawa ini malah tetap membiarkan pagarnya rendah, seakan menggundang seekor singa masuk dan mengoyak seluruh rumahnya. Namun, sekarang Kobayakawa sedang tidak beruntung. Karena bukan singa yang akan membuat dirinya meregang nyawa, namun aku, sang iblis.

* * *

Dasar bodoh. Ah, kurang, tapi juga sangat ceroboh. Memasang pintu biasa yang hanya dikunci gerendel jelas sangat memudahkan jalanku untuk menyelinap ke rumah ini. Jangan salah, aku adalah seorang yang pandai menyelinap dan menyabotase keadaan, memutar balikkan fakta.

Aku juga seorang yang tajam dan teliti. Tak salah jika aku sering dijuluki iblis yang jenius. Yah, entah mengapa aliran darah yang sekarang ada di dalam tubuhku ini membawa gen jenius. Walau aku tak tahu dari siapa den ini berasal, dan sepertinya aku juga tak perlu tahu. Kalau pun suatu saat aku tahu, aku tak perduli dengan orang yang sudah membuangku itu.

Sudahlah, aku muak memikirkan itu. Hanya membuka memori luka yang tak penting, Walau aku masih ragu apakah hal itu masih tak penting sekarang, karena semakin lama pikiran itu semakin menggangguku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dalam rumah, menyusuri koridor rumah yang berlantai kayu. Berusaha melupakan pergolakan batin yang sedari tadi melanda.

Aku menggeser pintu kertas a la Jepang di sebelah kiri koridor yang aku lewati. Sepertinya pintu untuk ruang tamu. Ruangan yang tak terlalu besar, dengan perabotan yang sederhana, benar-benar mencerminkan keluarga yang menempati rumah ini.

Di atas rak buku di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat frame berwarna biru tua. Foto keluarga Kobayakawa. Tampak dalam foto tersebut seorang pria berkacamata yang necis sedang tersenyum hambar sambil setengah memeluk seorang wanita berperawakan mungil yang menggendong seorang bayi mungil ditangannya. Sudah pasti, sang pria adalah targetku, Syuuma, dan sang wanita adalah Mihae, istrinya. Sang bayi sepertinya adalah anak mereka. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh, dengan melihat tanda-tanda menuanya sebuah foto, kuperkirakan foto ini diambil sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu.

Menurut data yang kukumpulkan tentang keluarga Kobayakawa, Mihae, sang ibu, sepertinya bukanlah orang yang suka berlama-lama di dalam rumah. Tipe ibu rumah tangga yang suka bergosip dengan para tetangga. Sedangkan anak mereka, hell, aku belum mendapatkan data apapun. Celah kecil menimbulkan kerusakan besar, aku harus menyelidiki bocah itu nanti sehingga suatu saat bisa kumanfaatkan dengan kelemahannya di tanganku.

"Tch, aku jadi berlama-lama disini…," gumamku. Segera aku beranjak dari tempat itu dan mencari kamar target. Kemungkinan besar ada di lantai bawah, mengingat kebiasaan orang dewasa pada umumnya yang memilih kamar di lantai bawah dan memberikan kamar di lantai atas untuk tamu atau putra mereka.

Kugeser pintu itu, dan kudapati pasangan suami-istri Kobayakawa sedang tidur bergelung selimut di atas futon. Dalam hari aku bersyukur hari ini bukan jadwal mereka bersenggama, atau lebih umumnya disebut melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Aku sedang tak mau menonton adegan yang akan membuat mukaku memerah. Kupalingkan wajahku, berusaha menghapus segala fantasi liar yang ada dibenakku. Saat wajahku tertangkap cermin, kulihat pipiku memang sudah bersemu.

Kuperingatkan diriku sendiri dalam hari untuk tetap fokus pada rencanaku. Kupandangi dua wajah yang sesaat lagi akan memutih. Memang, tugasku hanyalah membunuh sang kepala keluarga, namun tak menutup kemungkinan keduanya akan kubereskan sekaligus.

Wajah mereka tampak tenang, mungkin sedang bermimpi indah. Sayangnya sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapat mimpi buruk, atau malah sudah tidak dapat bermimpi lagi.

"Sesaat, dan uang akan kembali memasuki dompetku, kekekekeke..," gumamku pelan. Jangan kira aku orang yang serakah, sama dengan client sialan itu. Aku memang cinta uang dan senjata. Organisasi gelap adalah hidupku. Dan itu semua menarik bagiku, karena sedari kecil keluargaku hanyalah uang dan sejata. Namun, aku tidak mengutamakan uang. Aku melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini hanya untuk kepuasanku.

Dan mataku membulat setelah aku secara tidak sengaja melihat ke arah moncong pistol yang kubawa. What the-? Brengsek, anak buah sialan itu memang tidak becus. Sama sekali tak memasang peredam suara tembakan pada pistol.

"Anak buah sialan itu," gumamku geram. Memangnya dia mau aksi organisasi gelap ini ketahuan hanya gara-gara polisi-polisi brengsek yang selalu mengejarku itu mendengar suara tembakan dari pistolku? Berniat mati muda, eh? Atau dipenjara dalam ruangan sempit dan kotor? Aku tidak, bagiku sudah cukup kenangan sialan akan pengalaman di dalam jeruji besi itu selama 2 tahun.

Kuraba jas hitam yang kupakai, dan menemukan bom asap yang cukup beracun. Peralatan mafia standar yang selalu kubawa. Selain bom, ada juga pisau kecil dan kikir. Selain itu juga persedian peluru untuk keadaan darurat, dan berbagai macam alat lain yang (anehnya) sanggup ditampung dalam sabuk kecil yang melingkari pinggangku dan tersamar dengan bajuku. Tak usah heran, bagiku segalanya mungkin terjadi.

Ah, aku ingat. Aku punya tugas lain selain membunuh Kobayakawa. Aku masih harus mengambil berkas skandal client sialan itu. Cepat, aku mengedarkan pandangan. Kira-kira di mana Kobayakawa sialan ini menyimpan berkas tersebut?

Aku mulai dari meja kerjanya. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menyelesaikan project sialan ini, makin lama makin membuatku rugi waktu dan tenaga.

Aku mulai mencari di meja kerja sang Ayah. Desk work yang cukup banyak tersusun rapi di sana, Dilihat dari meja kerjanya, kemungkinan Kobayakawa Syuuma ini adalah orang yang tipe orang yang stoic dan pendiam. Mungkin lebih ke arah tipe orang yang sederhana.

Perlahan, aku menggeledah meja tersebut. Dalam diam, tentu. Dari laci meja hingga rak buku yang tertata rapi di atas meja, bersebelahan dengan segunung desk work. Belum juga kutemukan, padahal aku sudah sampai mengacaukan tatanan meja menjadi berantakan. Persis seperti meja kerjaku di markas.

Akhirnya, aku kembali mengedarkan pandang. Aku menangkap sesuatu di pojok ruangan kamar. Tas kerja Kobayakawa. Sebaiknya aku mulai mencari disana.

Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati tas tersebut dan kubuka tasnya. Hmm, hanya desk work lagi. Dan –ah, kutemukan juga berkas itu. Kuambil, dan kubaca. Siapa tahu ada hal yang bisa melengkapi databaseku.

Kulihat keadaan, dan semuanya masih sunyi. Kugenggam erat berkas di tangan kanan, dan bom di tangan kiri, yang nantinya akan membuat dua orang meregang nyawa. Kelepaskan segelnya, membuat asap tipis keluar dari bom segera keluar dari sana, tak mau mati konyol karena senjataku sendiri.

Setelah keluar, aku menekuk dan memasukkan berkas itu ke dalam saku jas hitamku. Lalu aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Bocah itu, anak keluarga Kobayakawa. Aku belum memeriksa keadaannya –paling tidak kamarnya, siapa tahu dia ada disini. Aku juga masih mau memastikan, apakah benar bocah itu masih ingusan seperti dugaan awalku dari foto atau sudah remaja.

Dengan cepat, aku menaiki tangga. Aku tak perlu kuatir jika kedua pasangan suami-istri Kobayakawa akan bangun dan memergokiku. Kalau menurut perhitunganku, seharusnya sekarang mereka sudah mengalami kesulitan bernafas dan akhirnya meninggal. Sungguh menyenangkan membayangkan itu semua, mengingat hal itu akan membuatku 50.000 dollar lebih kaya.

Akhirnya ketemukan kamar itu. Ternyata benar Kobayakawa muda masih bocah, dilihat dari pintu kamarnya yang tergantung gambar a la murid taman kanak-kanak. Kubuka pintunya sedikit, dan kudapati hal yang sangat membuatku menganga. Sekarang pukul sebelas malam, dan bocah ini belum ada di bawah selimutnya?

Bocah itu sedang duduk membelakangiku, sibuk sendiri. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat karamel sesekali bergoyang ketika kepalanya bergerak mengikuti gerakan badannya. Badannya ikut bergerak ketika tangannya juga bergoyang. Sepertinya ia tengah menggambar atau semacamnya.

"Bocah nakal," gumamku pelan, berusaha agar tak terdengar bocah itu. Namun, tenyata bocah itu mendengarnya, lalu menoleh ke arahku. Menampilkan wajahnya yang..err, manis? Sungguh otakku tak terbiasa memikirkan hal yang sweetie seperti itu (memikirkan kemungkinan aku menyebutkan kata itu saja membuatku mau muntah)

Mata yang memiliki iris caramel yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya sempat membuatku tenggelam dalam lamunan. Dan, ah, lihat bibirnya yang tipis saat tersenyum saat ini!!

"Paman ciapa? Tamu Tou-chan, yah?" kata bocah itu. Namun, baru kurespon setelah aku benar-benar berhasil lepas dari jeratan tatapan bola mata karamel itu.

"Hn."

Kemudian aku mengacungkan pistolku ke arahnya, aku tak mau berlama-lama ada disini lagi. Memang ada sedikit asa dalam batin ingin menikmati pandangan karamel itu sekali lagi, namun egoku lebih besar untuk tetap professional dan membunuh bocah tersebut. Walau pun aku tak tahu alasanku harus membunuhnya, karena perjanjian project aku hanya diharuskan membunuh Kobayakawa Syuuma dan membawa kembali berkas penuh skandal yang kini tersimpan rapi di dalam saku jas hitamku.

'Karena aku harus melenyapkan segala bukti, bahkan melenyapkan saksi mata,' dalihku pada diri sendiri. Argh, rasanya aku sudah gila sejak bertemu dengan bocah itu, walau baru beberapa menit yang lalu!

Terpaksa, aku harus berpegang pada egoku, walau kini sedikit demi sedikit ego itu malah semakin mencair..

"Paman? Kok Paman melamun? Memang Paman mau minta pelmen Sena?"

"Tidak, Bocah, aku hanya mau membunuhmu."

**TBC**

Ending chapter yang enggak enak banget. =='

Oia, ini bakal menjadi semi-drabble. Ada yang tahu gimana kelanjutan fict gaje saya ini?? :3

Ceritanya melenceng ke mana-mana!! Gaje!! *pundung di pojokan*

Kenapa jadi serius begini sih?? Niatnya kan pengen bikin fluff!! Memang saya sudah teracuni virus-virus penyuka sad ending dengan chara-death! Mana saya enggak tahu banyak soal senjata, nama ayahnya Sena saja sempat lupa. Kalo enggak salah, Syuuma kan? Kalo salah, entar saya edit deh.

Sudahlah, mohon meninggalkan **signed review** ya..:3

**TIDAK MENERIMA REVIEW SEPERTI DI BAWAH INI :**

**FANDOM NARUTO SUDAH TERCEMAR! Yaoi! Lagi-lagi yaoi! ternyata bukan cuma fandom eyeshield yang tercemar! Bagusan fic Hirumamo buatan saya! Bodoh! Dasar dilaknat tuhan! Saya doain! Hapus! Bikin straight! -- **ada yang ngerasa pernah ngereview begini?

nah, padahal review ini ada di fict SasuNaru yang paling bisa bikin saya mewek..TToTT, dan saya pun ragu fict HiruMamo milik dia bisa sebagus yang dia bilang.

Oke, karena saya engga tau ini orang uda tobat ato belum(fict lama soalnya), yang pasti saya hanya copas! kalo mau liat sendiri, silahkan search fict Naruto, pair SasuNaru, milik Ange la Nuit. Judulnya "After Love" (uda saya fave tuh! liat di profil saya!) *Kak Nad, aku suka banget!!*

Nah, uda jelas kan? mending engga usah review kalo isinya malah begitu. ga penting tau...:3

RnR, signed Review, please....


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Project?

Title : The Damn Boy

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

Pairing : HiruxchibiSena, JummonjixchibiSena

Genre : Crime/Family

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : AR, OOC, weird, typo, Shonen-ai, boys love, little bit pederast, etc.

Summary : Hiruma Yoichi, sang bos mafia, bertugas untuk menuntaskan project pembunuhan keluarga Kobayakawa. Namun, ia malah menemukan bocah cilik yang akan membawa babak baru dalam hidupnya.

a/n : huaaa.. akhirnya bisa apdet juga. Saya gak bisa memenuhi janji untuk apdet 3 chapter sekaligus, tapi doakan dalam 2 minggu bisa apdet 3 chap. Panjangnya pun gak seperti kemarin, hanya sekitar 1500-an kata. Gomen..

Chapter 2 : A New project?

NORMAL PoV

Hiruma bersiap menekan pelatuknya. Ia tak peduli bahwa pistol yang digenggamnya tak terpasangi peredam. Ia tak bisa berhenti sekarang, Ia tak bisa, karena jika sekali ia berhenti, maka semua akan gagal. Bisa-bisa ia terjebak lagi dalam pesona mata karamel itu...

...namun terlambat. Mata sea greennya kembali beradu pandang dengan mata karamel sang bocah. Membuatnya semakin tidak bisa lari, semakin terjerat dalam keterpesonaan. Ugh. Dia merasa dirinya mulai 'sakit'.

Bocah itu hanya memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan penasaran. Apakah paman di depannya ini bermaksud untuk mengajaknya bermain? Kalau begitu...

"Paman, ayo kita main polisi dan penjahat! Aku ambil pistolku dulu! Heee...," seru bocah itu. Ia segera berlari ke sudut kamarnya, tempat kotak besar berisi mainan-mainan anak-anak. Ia membuka kotak tersebut, mengobrak-abriknya, hingga ia mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Pistol mainan.

"DOL! DOL! Paman, jangan diam saja, Paman sudah kalah, lho..," seu bocah itu lagi. Hiruma memandang ke arah bocah itu. Sang bocah sedang mengarahkan moncong senjata mainannya ke arah Hiruma, dan bertindak seolah ia tengah menmbakkan peluru ke arah Hiruma. Tak lupa disertai tingkah heroik.

Hiruma hanya mematung, belum dapat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Jika otaknya adalah komputer, pasti komputer tersebut termasuki virus dan mengalami kegagalan penggunaan. Tak mau bekerja. Karena Hiruma kini terlalu sibuk dengan dua bola mata karamel itu. Hanya itu.

Sang bocah terus saja bergerak heroik, tak mempedulikan seorang pria dewasa yang kini hanya dapat berdiri terpaku menatapnya. Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa mata sea green itu melihatnya, menelitinya dengan detail, bahkan sampai terasa ingin menelanjangi dirinya. Hanya mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke segala arah, mengeluarkan bunyi peluru yang dimuntahkan pistol dengan pengucapan tak yang sempurna, dan bersikap seolah sedang mengintai musuh.

Tapi, bocah itu tak sebodoh itu juga. Memang butuh waktu beberapa menit, akhirnya dia sadar bahwa sedari tadi hanya dia yang bermain. Huft.

"Paman kok enggak ikut main sama Sena? Paman capek, yah, jadi penjahat? Ya sudah, Sena saja yang yang jadi penjahat! Lagipula setiap main sama Ayah, Sena selalu jadi polisi, jadi ingin merasakan jadi penjahat!" seru si bocah lagi.

Mendengar seruan itu, Hiruma pun dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Membuang mukanya, berusaha menghapus segala angan-angan gila yang sempat hinggap di otaknya. Bagaimana bisa dia, seorang Hiruma Yoichi, sampai kehilangan kendali saat berhadapan dengan seorang bocah, yang bahkan baru saja ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu?

"Cih."

"...?"

Hiruma memutar otaknya. Bagaimana ia bisa menyingkirkan satu-satunya saksi, bocah itu, tanpa mengundang keributan? Jika dengan asap beracun seperti yang ia berikan pada pasangan Kobayakawa, bocah itu pasti akan sempat berteriak atau membuat kegaduhan, mengingat kerja racun asap itu membutuhkan selang waktu. Jika ia memaksa untuk menggunakan pistol tanpa peredam yang ia genggam, tanpa teriakan bocah itu pun orang-orang akan datang, membuatnya akan lebih susah untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

Dan bodohnya lagi, ia tak membawa pisau lipat kecil yang harusnya ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Entah tertinggal di mana, ia tak tahu. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup berpikir jernih sekarang. Karena otaknya pun sudah kotor, terkotori oleh berbagai rekaman pembunuhan sadis yang ia lakukan selama ini. Teriakan kesakitan, teriakan ketakutan, jeritan menyayat hati, tangisan pilu, selalu berputar dalam otaknya.

Lelah menunggu pria muda di hadapannya yang sibuk melamun, sang bocah, yang memanggil dirinya Sena, menguap lebar. Genggamannya melonggar. Pistol mainan yang ia genggam jatuh merosot ke lantai. Ia menutupi mulutnya yang menguap dengan punggung tangan kanan.

"Paman.. Sena mengantuk." Hiruma menoleh. Ini kesempatan bagus. Bagaimana pun caranya, bocah itu harus tidur sehinga Hiruma bisa menggunakan bom asap beracun tanpa suara. Ia harus menuntaskan project ini. Harus. Selesai adalah harga mati.

Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa membuat anak ini tidur dengan cepat?

"Paman, Sena mau susu.."

Susu. Ya, sebotol susu pasti dapat membuat bocah ini tertidur lelap dengan cepat. Mengapa hal itu tak sejak tadi terpikir olehnya?

"Paman.."

"Urusai! Ayo!" kata Hiruma kasar. Hiruma segera berjalan menjauh, bermaksud untuk ke dapur dan membuatkan sebotol susu hangat untuk Sena. Sena yang tadinya ikut berjalan, menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Hiruma yang menyadari bocah itu berhenti, ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap bocah itu."

"Hiks.. Paman menyeramkan.. Hiks..," kata Sena, diiringi buliran-buliran air mata yang menetes dai kedua bola mata karamelnya. Ia mengusap pipinya yang mulai basah dengan punggung tangan, lalu menutup matanya dengan lengan atas sebelah kanan. Kepalanya menunduk.

'_Shit. Bocah ini benar-benar merepotkan!'_ batin Hiruma. Terpaksa, Hiruma harus membuang jauh-jauh sikap cueknya, sikap kasarnya, sikap dinginnya, dan rasa kesalnya pada bocah itu.

"Kau mau susu, kan?" Sena mengangguk.

"Biasanya Bunda membuatkan susu jika Sena susah tidur..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Sekarang Sena malah menggeleng. Mata Hiruma menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Paman kasar! Paman menyebalkan!" Sena pun memajukan bibirnya untuk menunjukan ekspresi kesalnya terhadap pria muda itu. Namun, itu malah membuatnya tampak semakin manis. Pipinya yang_ chuuby _dan bibir mungilnya yang kemerahan sangat mempesona. Setidaknya, bagi Hiruma.

"Tch." Kali ini bukan hanya sikap dan perasaan Hiruma yang harus ia buang, namun juga harga diri sebagai seorang pemimpin organisasi hitam dan ego keras juga harus ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma memeluk Sena, lalu meraihnya dalam sebuah gendongan. Sena agak terkejut, namun ia bisa langsung menyesuaikan diri. Tangan mungilnya meraih bahu Hiruma yang lebar dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kita ke dapur sekarang."

oOoOoOo

Hiruma mengaduk-aduk cairan berwarna putih itu dengan keras. Sudah berapa kali ia mengaduk? Entahlah. Tak dapat ia ingat di otak supernya itu. Yang pasti ratusan kali. Atau ribuan.

"Tch. Susu sialan," umpatnya. Ini adalah keempat kalinya ia membuat susu bagi Sena. Mengapa?

Pada awal ia membuat susu, bubuk susu yang ingin ia masukkan ke dalam botol tumpah dan berceceran di lantai dan meja. Ia mengulang, dan mendapatkan hasil yang tak jauh berbeda. Saat mengaduk cairan susu tersebut bercipratan ke segala arah, dan tak sedikit yang mengotori jas mahal Hiruma. Ketiga kali, ia menuang air hangat terlalu banyak, sehingga tangannya terasa terbakar, membuat hari-jarinya sedikit melepuh. Lalu, ini adalah percobaan keempat dan yang terakhir. Sekali lagi ia gagal, ia akan bakar dapur itu.

Bukankah semua orang bisa membuat susu untuk anak-anak? Oh, terkecuali Hiruma yang, ternyata, amat sangat membenci anak-anak.

"Paman, apakah susu-nya sudah siap? Sena mulai.. hoahhmm.."

"Urusai! Sabarlah!"

Hiruma kini melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Pertama, ia merendam alat-alat yang akan digunakan di dalam mangkuk yang berisi air hangat, kemudian meniriskan airnya. Lalu ia mulai memasukkan bubuk susu ke dalam botol, beberapa sendok saja, dan menambahkan air hangat sampai separuh botol. Tambahkan air sedikit agar tak terlalu panas, lalu aduk sebentar. Tutup botol, sumbat lubangnya, kemudian kocok hingga bubuknya terlarut sempurna. Selesai, ia langsung menyerahkannya pada Sena.

"Oiy, bocah, ini susu-"

Sayangnya, bocah itu hilang.

Hiruma segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan dapur minimalis yang tak memiliki banyak perabotan itu, den pergi mencari Sena. Tak lupa ia menyimpan pistolnya di sabuk khusus, menyelipkan berkas di saku jasnya, dan membawa botol susu di tangan.

"Bocah ini benar-benar merepotkan!"

Hiruma mengitari segala penjuru rumah, memasuki setiap ruangan yang pintunya ia lewati. Sedikit terburu, karena susu yang ia bawa mulai mendingin. Tunggu, kenapa ia malah peduli pada susu yang mendingin? Toh, bukan dia yang meminumnya. Lagipula ia benci susu. Susu rasanya manis dan rasa manis dapat merusak lambung, begitu pemikirannya.

Setelah memeriksa di banyak ruangan dan tak mendapatkan sesuatu, Hiruma akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar sang bocah yang belum sempat ia periksa. Saat membuka pintu, ia malah mendapati sang bocah tengah tertidur pulas di lantai.

Sena tidur dengan posisi menyamping. Kakinya tertekuk ke atas dan tangannya ada di dekat kepalanya. Dada kecil itu naik turun dalam interval yang seragam, pertanda napasnya teratur. Khas orang yang tengah terlelap. Mata karamel yang sempat membuat Hiruma terperdaya tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopak, dengn tirai halus yang lentik.

Dan tanpa sadar, Hiruma tersenyum. Tulus. Sungguh sebuah peristiwa langka orang yang mempunya masa lalu kelam macam Hiruma masih mengenal caranya tersenyum.

Hiruma meletakkan botol susu yang ia pegang tadi di atas meja terdekat. Melangkah perlahan-lahan, Hiruma mendekati sang bocah, lali berjongkok. Tangan rampingnya ia selipkan di sela-sela leher dan lekukan lutut Sena. Pelan, ia mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Ringan bagi Hiruma. Tubuh yang kini bergelung bak bola di dekapnnya itu tetap pulas dalam tidurnya.

Hiruma mengedarkan pandangan, dan berhenti di ranjang kecil yang berseprei kelelawar merah. Ranjang tidur Sena. Ia pun berjalan ke arah ranjang, lalu membaringkan sang bocah di pembaringannya itu. Kemudian pria muda itu menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada sang bocah.

Hiruma menatap wajah yang terlelap itu. Begitu damai dan tenang. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu dihantui mimpi buruk.

Hiruma segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menyadari, inilah saatnya! Ini kesempatan Hiruma untuk membunuh bocah itu. Membunuh satu-satunya saksi project yang ia lakukan. Bocah itu tak boleh hidup, karena Sena telah menyaksikan wajah Hiruma. Akan menjadi bencana bagi Hiruma jika polisi dan banyak orang lain mengetahui informasi tentang wajahnya lewat bocah itu.

Namun, sejujurnya, Hiruma tidak mau melakukannya. Ia sudah jatuh, jatuh terlalu dalam, pada jatuh dalam perasaan yang orang sebut 'sayang'. Ia, Hiruma Yoichi, telah menyayangi seorang bocah yang baru saja ia temui sekitar satu jam lalu.

"Demi uang, identitas, harga diri, egoku berkata aku harus..."

Ada jeda sesaat. Hiruma menghela napas.

"Membunuhmu..."

"...."

Hiruma mengeluarkan bom asap beracunnya yang kedua. Bersiap melepaskan asap yang terdapat didalamnya, seolah meronta ingin dibebaskan.

"Selamat tidur, bocah."

OOoOoOo

Hiruma menyusuri anak tangga untuk kembali ke lantai awal. Ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Membunuh Kobayakawa Shuuma, bahkan sekaligus istrinya, dan mengambil kembali berkas skandal client-nya. Semuanya selesai. Selesai.

Ia harus segera pulang ke markas. Ia lelah, sangat. Hidung Hiruma mencium bau susu yang menempel di jasnya. Dia benci susu. Bau susu mebuatnya mual setengah mati. Ia benar-benar butuh mandi.

Baru melangkahkan salah satu kakinya ke koridor, kembali Hiruma menyadari satu hal sangat penting. Sangat penting. Fatal akibatnya jika ia terus lupa akan hal ini hingga saat ke markas.

Sidik jari.

Ia tak memakai sarung tangan. Sidik jarinya menempel di banyak tempat. Bisa gawat jika sidik jarinya diidentifikasi. Ia bisa tertangkap, dan tamatlah riwayat hitamnya. Hiruma memasang wajah serius. Dirinya benar-benar sakit. Kacau. Berantakan. Hanya dalam waktu satu jam, seorang Hiruma Yoichi merasa gila.

Hiruma berputar ke belakang, lalu mengambil lap kecil yang ada di salah satu kantong sabuknya. Ia menghampiri ruangan demi ruangan yang sempat membuatnya meninggalkan sidik jari, mulai dari dapur, ruang keluarga, gudang, kamar tidur suami-istri Kobayakawa, dan lainnya. Temasuk pegangan pintu kamar Sena. Untunglah Hiruma tak banyak menyentuh benda di rumah itu.

Hiruma kembali ke tempatnya semula. Memandang sekeliling untuk terakhir kalinya. Sungguh, hari ini ia begitu kacau. Mulai dari tak segera membunuh dan menyelesaikan projectnya, membuat berantakan yang bisa memancing perhatian, sampai terjebak dalam mata karamel yang kini ia pikir telah mati. Ya, mati. Hiruma takkan bisa melihatnya lagi. Namun, kenapa sekarang hati Hiruma merasa sedih dan terluka? Ia mengacak rambutnya. Ia kesal! Ia marah! Ia sungguh ingin mati saja.

Setelah dapat menguasai diri, Hiruma kembali bergerak keluar. Entah mengapa ia mulai muak dengan rumah itu. Segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu menjalankan mesinnya ke jalanan kota. Duduk di jok depan mobil silvernya yang mewah. Suasana sepi sedikit membuatnya tenang.

Tiba-tiba, telinga tajamnya menangkap suara napas pelan dari jok belakang. Matanya melirik ke arah spion dalam, dan sesuatu yang ia lihat membuatnya terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut.

"Paman, kenapa pulang tidak pamit? Sena mau ikut Paman.."

TBC

RnR please!


	3. Chapter 3 : New Home for Sena

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

Standard warning applied

a/n : terima kasih buat yang mem-fave, memberi alert, mereview, baik saya (author) atau pun fict gaje saya ini. Sungguh senang ada yang memberi saya fave dan alert untuk saya maupun fict ini. Padahal ini debut pertama saya.

Saya tahu chapter kemarin banyak typo, sudah saya edit sebagian. Jujur saat saya membuatnya keadaan rumah saya sepi dan gelap, bikin saya agak terburu membuatnya.

Special Chapter for Gekkou Kitsu's Birthday and requested by my beloved sister, Hikari Rio! *SKSD banget dah gua*

Tambahan: chapter kemarin saya lupa kalo Sena itu cadel, jadi sekarang sekalian saja saya buat Sena bisa bicara normal.

Chapter 3 : New Home for Sena

Hiruma menoleh ke belakang, mendapati wajah polos berambut cokelat itu berdiri diantara dua jok depan mobilnya. Wajah polos yang berseri-seri itu malah membuat Hiruma merasa dunia sudah berotasi terlalu cepat. Hari ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit dan gila. Uh, dia butuh obat penenang nanti malam.

Sesaat kemudian Hiruma sadar akan keadaannya sekarang. Ia sedang menyetir. Dengan catatan, matanya tak menatap jalanan, malah tertuju pada bocah itu. Hiruma segera mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan karamel yang menjerat itu, kembali mentapa ke depan.

Dan ia mendapat nasib sial untuk kesekian kalinya. Mobilnya mengarah ke pembatas jalan. Uh-oh, ia akan tabrakan. Kereta besinya pasti akan hancur disana. Kemudian, dia mati. Bersama dengan bocah sialan itu. Mereka akan mati.

Tapi, kenapa hati Hiruma malah lega dengan kemungkinan mereka akan mati bersama? Sungguh konyol dan idiot.

Oke, sekarang Hiruma mampu mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

Hiruma langsung menginjak pedal rem, dan membanting stir ke kiri. Ban mobilnya berdecit nyaring, bergesekan dengan aspal jalanan yang hitam. Meninggalkan cetak lekuk ban disana. Pria muda itu menahan nafas. Ia hampir mati. Bukan, tepatnya mereka hampir mati. Tentu ia tak melupakan kehadiran bocah itu di mobilnya, kan? Ralat, juga di hatinya, di otaknya, di jiwanya.

'_Bagus, aku mulai meracau,'_ batin Hiruma. Sejak kapan ia mengakui ada orang lain yang dapat menembus tembok hatinya yang dingin? Baru saja. Dan orang itu adalah seorang bocah berumur sekitar enam tahun, yang baru ditemuinya dua jam yang lalu. Brengsek.

Kalau saja ia tak cepat mengerem, mungkin nyawanya akan benar-benar tercabut malam itu. Dengan cara yang dinilainya tidak elit, karena orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai orang yang pandai mengemudi. Apalagi, ia memilik daya konsentrasi yang tak tertandingi. Mengapa dia begitu mudah terkecoh oleh bocah itu? Mengapa? Ia pun tak sanggup menjawabnya. Karena ia pun tak memperdulikannya lagi.

Ia hanya merasa nyaman dengan kegilaan ini. Ya, ia merasa nyaman. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak peristiwa itu, masa lalu gelap yang terpatri dalam dirinya, Hiruma merasa 'pulang'. 'Pulang' ke dalam sebuah...

"..Kebahagian? Pikiranku pasti mulai rusak. Aku tak mengenal kebahagiaan..." gumamnya. Setelah itu, otaknya tertuju pada satu hal yang membuatnya hampir mati tadi. Sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pikiran Hiruma.

"Paman?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa. Kau. Bisa. Ada. Disini!" Kali ini Hiruma sedikit membentak. Sena bergidik ketakutan.

"Ta-tadi Sena bangun lagi, ka-rena susu Sena habis. Sena cari Paman, Paman su-dah tak a-ada. Te-rus ada bola hi-hijau yang keluar a-asap putih aneh, Se-sena buang dari jen-dela. Te-rus Sena lihat ada mo-bil bagus, Sena ingin naik ke-sana. Te-rus-"

"Fuck! Asap sialan itu tak bekerja!"

Mata Hiruma melebar. Ia ingat ia belum melepaskan segelnya secara penuh, hanya sebagian saja. Pantas asap beracun itu tak bekerja maksimal. Kenapa Hiruma bisa begitu ceroboh dan terburu-buru? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

Sedang di sisi lain, bocah itu terus saja menatapi wajah pria muda di hadapannya itu. Mata sea green yang tampak kosong, menatap hampa ke jalanan. Sena mengamati wajah porselen itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Paman, kenapa hanya diam? Sena kan mau main balapan lagi..."

Balapan? Apakah Hiruma terlihat seperti pembalap formula dengan mobil yang sempit dan penuh stiker itu? What the-! Apakah tampang setan Hiruma yang sangat mudah membuat orang menggigil ketakutan itu mirip dengan wajah pembalap yang suka membuang sampanye hanya untuk disiramkan ke arah para wartawan yang meliput, mencoba untuk membagi kebahagiaan sesaat sebelum kamera mereka rusak? Idiot. Tapi memang tadi Hiruma menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak salah jika bocah polos macam Sena mengiranya sedang ikut balapan.

"Shit!" umpat Hiruma kesal. Sebenarnya, ia tak tahu mau bicara apa. Dia yang sangat jago berkelit dengan perkataan satire dan sarkastiknya kini tak dapat membalas apa pun. Karena ia tak tahu, apa, siapa, yang harus ia lenyapkan. Karena itu semua berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Rasa sayang itu, tingkah idiotnya itu, semua karena dirinya jatuh cinta pada Sena, bocah ingusan yang harusnya ia bunuh.

Tunggu. Jatuh cinta? Sejak kapan kata 'cinta' kembali memasuki dirinya? Padahal, kata 'cinta' sudah mati pada dirinya. 'Cinta' hanya omong kosong. Bullshit.

Sekarang Hiruma harus kembali ke kediaman Kobayakawa. Alasannya? Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mengantar Sena ke ranjang tidurnya. Hiruma tak mau di cap sebagai penculik anak. Itu pekerjaan rendah.

Namun dalam hati Hiruma tahu, bahwa tindakannya itu mungkin akan menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan. Ia tak mau dipergoki saat kembali menyelinap ke dalam rumah sialan itu. Reputasinya bisa hancur jika ia gagal menyelesaikan projectnya dengan rapi dan bersih. Tapi, bagaimana pun caranya, Hiruma harus membuang bocah ini dari hidupnya. Sudah cukup bocah ini selalu membayang-bayangi dirinya selama dua jam. Maka, Hiruma akan melakukannya.

Dalam hati, jujur Hiruma tak sanggup untuk berpisah dengan Sena. Ia tak tahu megapa, yang ia ketahui hanyalah bahwa dirinya terlalu terpaku pada sosok mungil itu. Sosok itu bagaikan narkoba, sekali mencoba, kau takkan mampu melarikan diri dari jeratannya. Persis dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini.

Dan kini, Hiruma telah membuat keputusan. Ego, atau perasaan yang akan ia pilih?

Sena, yang merasa terlupakan, hanya berdiri termangu. Ia ingin mencoba untuk mengembalikan sang mafia dari lamunan kembali ke dunia nyata, tapi bagaimana caranya? Ah, itu bisa ia pikirkan nanti. Mungkin hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah mendekatinya. Hmm, itu bukan ide yang buruk.

Sena memanjat lagi ke sela-sela kursi, berusaha mendekati Hiruma. Namun, karena ia kurang hati-hati, apalagi suasana saat itu gelap tanpa satu pun lampu dalam mobil yang Hiruma nyalakan dan hanya mengandalkan terang lampu jalan yang berjarak beberapa meter dari situ, kaki mungilnya tersandung sesuatu. Mungkin salah satu granat tangan yang Hiruma taruh di dekat sana, sebagai senjata cadangan.

Sena berdiri limbung, dan akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Hiruma yang menyadari hal itu, langsung refleks menangkap tubuh mungil yang memakai piyama anak-anak tersebut. Lalu, terjadilah sesuatu yang tak terduga. Bibir Sena menyentuh...

... pipi Hiruma.

Sena langsung beringsut jatuh ke dada Hiruma. Hiruma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari posisinya dan Sena. Ia duduk di jok mengemudi, agak condong bersandar ke jendela, dengan Sena tertelungkup di dadanya yang bidang. Tangan mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain. Entah mengapa Hiruma merasa _de jav__ü_ . Ia pernah mengalaminya, ia pernah merasakan perasaan ini...

"Pelukan Paman hangat seperti Ayah. Sena suka."

Mata karamel itu mengarah ke sea green. Menyiratkan rasa kerinduan dan kasih. Hiruma berjengit menerima tatapan itu, tapi toh ia hanya diam. Sena mengira bahwa Hiruma merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya, maka ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukan ke Hiruma. Tangannya yang mungil memang tak sanggup memeluk tubuh Hiruma sepenuhnya, hanya sampai di bagian pinggang walau pun tubuh Hiruma semampai.

Tapi Hiruma sanggup. Maka, entah malaikat surga apa yang merasukinya, hingga jiwa setannya kali ini memilih untuk ikut membalas pelukan Sena. Dalam hati, Hiruma juga merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia merasa berbeda. Berubah. Dan Hiruma juga menyukai itu, yang sekali lagi ia tak tahu mengapa. Begitu banyak emosi dari dirinya yang tak terjelaskan. Tak terpetakan.

"Sekarang, duduk di kursimu, kita pulang."

Sena pun menurut. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu beringsut menjauh. Ia berdiri di jok depan yang lain, lalu menggapai-gapai sabuk pengaman yang berada lebih tinggi dari kepalanya. Hiruma segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, lalu meraih sabuk pengaman kursi disampingnya dan memasangkannya pada tubuh mungil itu. Kemudian ia kembali ke kursinya dan memasang lagi sabuk pengamannya.

Hiruma mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi, setelah tadi sempat mati. Ia kembali mengemudikan mobilnya ke rute semula, rute menuju markasnya.

Eh, markas? Bukankah ia masih harus mengantarkan Sena kembali pulang ke kediaman Kobayakawa? Sena saja sadar akan kesalahan itu.

"Paman, kenapa ke arah sini? Rumah Sena kan ada disana," katanya dengan menunjukkan arah belakang. Hiruma tak menoleh. Ia terdiam sesaat.

"Paman..."

"Kita pulang, bocah. Pulang ke rumah barumu, Black Baron."

TBC

LOL. Makin gaje saja. Kepolosan Sena kayaknya kurang, terus Hiruma OOC sekali~ Memang disini saya labih menonjolkan kepolosan Sena sebagai bocah ingusan dan sisi misterius Hiruma. Lalu berhubung saya mau HIATUS, chap 4 bakal saya apdet besok Minggu, 23.05.2010. Doakan saya ya~

RnR please!


	4. Chapter 4 : Aikawa Sena

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata.

Standard warning applied

a/n: ini bakalan jadi apdetan terakhir saya sebelum HIATUS, selama kira-kira sebulan.

Maaf saya telat 2 hari karena kemarin internet saya error dan tidak dapat mengunggah file.. TT

Dan untuk Mbak Rio, apdet lah fict-fictmu itu, sekarang aku yang berasa sendiri nulis HiruSena. LOL

Jangan lupakan gambarnya, kay? ^^V

**E N J O Y**

Chapter 4 : Aikawa Sena

Nakamura's Company, 4.09 AM

Dini hari, yang sangat sepi. Banyak orang masih bergelung dengan selimut mereka, menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya udara di saat mentari belum tampak di langit. Tapi, bukan berarti dini hari ini nihil aktifitas. Bisa dibuktikan dengan keberadaan pria itu, yang kini duduk diam sambil merokok di salah satu ruangan di gedung kantornya.

Pria berwajah dewasa itu mematikan puntung rokoknya saat pria pirang yang ia tunggu telah datang. Ia beranjak berdiri dari sofa yang ia tempati tadi, menunjukkan rasa hormat dan menghargai pada tamunya. Tapi, pria pirang itu tetap cuek, dan hanya menghampiri sang pria dewasa bertubuh tambun itu hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Hiruma. Ayo duduk."

"Tidak usah basa-basi, Nakamura. Ini berkas yang kau butuhkan, dan pekerjaanku selesai. Kirim segera upahku, kau tahu harus kemana."

Sang pria bertubuh tambun itu hanya tertawa sinis.

"Kau yakin Kobayakawa sialan itu sudah mati?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Haruskah aku membawa kepalanya ke hadapanmu? Tentu saja."

Nakamura kembali tergelak mendengar perkataan sinis pria pirang dihadapannya. Walau pun, tak ada hal yang dianggap orang lain lucu. Hiruma hanya menatap Nakamura dengan death glare khasnya. Tajam, dan menusuk. Namun tampaknya Nakamura kebal terhadap tatapan itu. Buktinya Nakamura cuek saja dan terus saja tertawa.

Tiba-tiba, Nakamura memasang wajah serius yang sama sekali berbeda dengan ekspresi bodohnya saat tertawa tadi. Hiruma sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan tiba-tiba itu, walau tampangnya masih tetap tenang.

"Sejam yang lalu polisi cunguk itu berdatangan ke rumah si sialan itu, dan mendapati target mati bersama dengan istrinya. Tapi, ditemukan banyak bekas jejak kaki anak kecil di koridor, dan keadaannya masih baru. Waktu perkiraannya hampir sama dengan jadwal penyelesaian projectmu yang kau laporkan padaku."

"..."

"Dan pertanyaannya adalah.. Mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Apakah kau membangunkan sang Kobayakawa muda, hai bos organisasi terhebat sepanjang masa?" tanya Nakamura dangan nada sinis. Bagi Hiruma, tingkah Nakamura sangat konyol. Idiot.

"Kau hanya memberi task agar membunuh Kobayakawa Shuuma, bukan anak kecil yang kau sebut. Lagipula pekerjaanku berjalan sesuai rencana dan berhasil. Jadi, peduli setan dengan anak itu. Seorang bocah tak berarti apa-apa bagiku."

"Oh, kau benar. Seorang bocah takkan dapat membuat masalah. Sekarang, dimana anak itu? Mati bersama orangtuanya? Jika bocah sialan itu belum mati, akan kubereskan dia secepatnya."

Hiruma tak sanggup menjawab. Ia menelan ludah. Sesaat kemudian dia menjawab dengan seringaian, "ya. Dia sudah mati."

oOoOoOoOo

Unknown, 6.32 AM

Bocah itu mengerjapkan matanya. Terbangun dari mimpi indah ke dunia realita. Ia menguap kecil, lalu bangun terduduk. Kepalanya sedikit berat. Cahaya mentari yang menerobos melalui jendela kaca yang besar sedikit membuatnya silau. Lama kelamaan, mata karamelnya mulai terbiasa dengan terang cahayanya pagi itu.

Piyamanya yang dipakainya sedikit longgar, membuat bahu kirinya terekpos jelas. Tangan kecilnya berusaha membetulkan piyamanya yang berantakan, menutupi kulit bahunya yang mulus itu. Matanya sekarang setengah terpejam. Ia masih mengantuk.

Ia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang yang ia tempati semalaman untuk beristirahat, dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya yang sudah ia hafal. Maka dari itu, matanya hanya ia buka separuh. Namun, saat ia hendak meraih kenop pintu, yang ia dapatkan malah kenop pintu lemari. Bocah kecil itu pun benar-benar terbangun dari rasa kantuknya, dan mendapati ini bukan ruangan kamar tidurnya.

Ini bukan rumahnya. Lalu, dimanakah ia sekarang?

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar yang sebenarnya berderit terbuka. Sena menoleh ke sumber suarau deritan. Matanya menatap sosok perempuan itu. Matanya biru, dan berambut auburn sedada. Wajahnya manis dan sangat cantik. Sosok itu tersenyum ramah, dan dari dirinya terpancar rasa keibuan. Membuat Sena merasa sedang melihat Bundanya.

"Halo, selamat pagi," sapa sosok itu. Sena yang mendengar suara ramah tersebut, jadi merasa aman. Sena pun tersenyum sangat manis.

"Pagi, Kak!" Sena menjawab lantang. Sosok itu pun menghampiri Sena, lalu berjongkok agar sejajar dengan tinggi badan Sena.

"Wah, kau hebat bisa bangun tanpa dibangunkan. Sekarang, waktunya kau mandi! Ayo!" ajak sosok itu sambil memegang tangan mungil Sena. Sosok itu hendak menarik tubuh kecil itu, namun Sena malah tak mau bergerak.

"Kenapa?"

"Sena tak mau diajak pergi orang asing. Kata Ayah, bahaya. Sena kan belum kenal sama Kakak. Kenalan, yuk! Namaku Sena, Kak!" kata Sena sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sosok perempuan cantik itu tertawa kecil. Tingkah bocah itu sangat polos. Apakah ini yang ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan orang asing, termasuk penculik anak? Saat diculik, ia akan berkenalan dengan panculiknya baru mau diculik. Sungguh bocah yang aneh. Tapi, perempuan itu merasa aura polos anak di depannya begitu kuat dan membekas di dirinya. Tahu-tahu, ia sudah tertawa, padahal tak ada hal yang bisa ditertawakan.

Perempuan itu tidak menyambut uluran tangan Sena, namun malah mencubit pipi kanan Sena dengan gemas. Sena mengaduh kesakitan, sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang menjadi merah.

"Namaku Mamori, Anezaki Mamori. Salam kenal, Sena!"

"Nama yang bagus! Boleh Sena panggil Mamo-nee?" seru Sena, "tapi kenapa Sena bisa ada disini?"

Mamori mengangguk. "Semalam kau dibawa Hiruma. Kau tertidur pulas sekali, jadi aku membawamu kemari. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Nyenyak sekali! Dan aku juga mimpi indah... saat itu aku dan Ayah sedang pergi memancing, lalu Bunda membuatkan sandwich yang enak sekali.. lalu.."

Mamori tersenyum pahit. Mamori tak sanggup mendengar lagi ocehan riang sang bocah. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan saat Sena tahu kini dia tak mempunyai orang lagi. Jika Sena tahu ia telah menjadi yatim piatu. Ia sedih, amat sedih. Walau bukan ia yang mengalami, ia ikut terluka. Dan semoga, ini akan memperbaiki semuanya. Dengan keputusan Hiruma, dirinya, dan yang lain. Semoga.

'_Ya, kan, Hiruma?'_

**Flashback, 2 hour ago**

Hiruma memberhentikan mobilnya di perkarangan sebuah rumah yang sangat luas di pinggir kota. Bentuknya hampir menyerupai kastil, dengan sepuluh lantai dan dua menara, menara jam dan menara pengawas. Letaknya agak terpencil dari kota dan pemukiman, namun masih memiliki akses mudah ke ibukota. Ya, itulah markas Black Baron.

Hiruma mematikan mesin mobil silvernya. Ia melepaskan kaitan sabuk pengamannya, lalu menatap ke samping. Disana, di jok kursi depan yang lain, bocah berambut cokelat itu terlelap dengan wajah damai. Rambutnya tampak sedikit kusut, dan piyama yang dipakainya agak terkoyak berantakan. Dadanya naik turun dalam selang waktu yang teratur. Mendengar desah napas bocah itu, entah mengapa membuat Hiruma merasa tenang.

Bocah itu akhirnya tertidur beberapa saat setelah Hiruma menyadari keberadaannya. Lelah karena terus aktif hingga melewati jam tidurnya, mungkin. Jadilah selama perjalanan Hiruma menyetir dalam diam, ditemani dengkuran nafas pelan disampingnya.

Hiruma membuka pintu mobil, lalu keluar. Udara pagi yang dingin sama sekali tak mengganggunya. Ia beranjak ke sisi mobil yang lain, lalu mebuka pintu mobil tempat sang bocah berada. Hiruma pun melepaskan kaitan sabuk pengaman bocah itu juga, dan segera menangkap tubuh mungil itu agar tak terantuk pintu mobil akibat penahannya selama tidur terlepas. Setelah, itu, Hiruma meraih tubuh itu dalam dekapan, sehati-hati mungkin. Berusaha untuk tak mengganggu mimpi indah sang bocah.

Ia berjalan ke pintu depan bangunan yang gelap itu. Segera ia disambut oleh beberapa anak buahnya, yang kemudian membukakan pintu untuknya. Mereka sedikit heran dengan kedatangan sang bos yang membawa serta seorang bocah kecil yang sedang tertidur. Namun, mereka tak berani untuk bertanya dan memilih diam.

Sempat Hiruma berpesan pada mereka, "suruh Anezaki sialan itu ke ruanganku." Mereka pun hanya dapat mengangguk.

Hiruma segera menuju ke ruangan tempat kerjanya. Ruangan yang tidak dapat sembarang orang untuk masuk. Hanya beberapa orang yang pernah masuk ke ruangannya tanpa izin, dan pulang hanya meninggalkan nama. Rasa ingin tahu yang berakibat sangat fatal.

Bocah itu bergerak perlahan dalam dekapan Hiruma. Saat menyadari adanya gerakan tersebut, Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pandangi wajah damai itu, yang mata indahnya tengah bersembunyi di kelopak dan tertutupi tirai halus. Hiruma menyeringai kecil.

Pria pirang itu kembali berjalan ke ruangannya. Disana, ia mendapati sahabat karibnya, pria berwajah tua dan gagah, walaupun sebenarnya baru berumur delapan belas tahun. Dia adalah Musashi.

"Siapa yang kau bawa, Hiruma? Anak kecil yang manis," kata Musashi. Hiruma hanya mendengus.

"Hanya seorang bocah pengganggu."

"Lalu kenapa kau membawanya? Biasanya langsung kau buang ke jurang," kata Musashi lagi.

"Aku masih ada urusan dengan bocah ini."

Lalu sebuah suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Saat pintu berderit terbuka, muncullah sosok perempuan berambut auburn, Mamori. Gadis berumur tujuh belaas tahun itu tersenyum manis.

"Maaf, kau memanggilku Hiruma?" seru Mamori. Hiruma yang tadinya memunggungi gadis manis itu, berbalik dan menunjukkan apa yang ia bawa. Sena. Mamori sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang berada di dekapan Hiruma.

"Astaga! A-apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka?" seru Mamori panik. Hiruma memasang wajah kesal dan terganggu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa dan tidurkan dia di salah satu kamar kosong, gadis sialan." Mamori hendak membantah, tapi diurungkannya dan segera bergerak patuh. Dia mengambil Sena dari dekapan Hiruma, lalu berjalan keluar. Pintu pun kembali tertutup.

"Jadi, mau menceritakkannya padaku?" tanya Musashi memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Dia anak client yang malam ini kubunuh. Dia mengikuti dan memperdayaiku. Dan si tikus gendut itu bermaksud untuk membunuhnya."

"Tikus gendut? Nakamura?" Hiruma tak menjawab.

"Kurasa aku mulai mengerti. Kau bermaksud untuk melindunginya?" tanya Musashi lagi. Hiruma diam.

"Hiruma, jawab aku."

"Hell, yeah! Puas kau?"

"Hey, tenang. Ya, aku mengerti. Aku pun takkan bertanya alasannya karena percuma, pasti kau tak mau menjawabnya. Tapi, Hiruma, berhenti berpura-pura kau sudah dewasa! Kau ini masih delapan belas tahun, belum dapat mengurusi seorang bocah cilik macam dia."

"...Tch."

"Aku yang akan mengurus dan merawatnya." Tiba-tiba Mamori menyahut dari balik pintu. Hiruma kembali mendengus.

"Kau mencuri dengar percakapan kami, Anezaki?" tanya Musashi.

"Sebenarnya tak sengaja. Oke, lupakan itu sekarang. Yang pasti aku akan melindungi bocah itu. Aku takkan membiarkan Nakamura membunuhnya."

"Tak usah keras kepala, gadis sialan! Kau ini masih lebih muda dariku," kata Hiruma meremehkan, "kau takkan mampu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau, Hiruma? Apakah kau punya jalan lain untuk melindungi bocah itu? Apakah kau bermaksud untuk membuangnya ke panti asuhan, hah?" teriak Mamori marah. Hiruma terdiam lagi.

"Hey, tenanglah. Kita bisa memikirkan jalan keluar yang terbaik tanpa harus saling berteriak, kan?" kata Musashi sambil mengorek telinga kanannya dengan jari telunjuk. Mamori menurunkan emosinya dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari Hiruma.

"Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menyembunyikan dia disini," kali ini Hiruma berbicara dengan nada serius. Musashi pikir, mungkin Hiruma benar-benar serius tentang hal ini. Ia pun menjadi penasaran apa saja yang telah terjadi hingga Hiruma dapat menjadi seperti ini. Namun, hal itu bisa ia tanyakan lain kali.

"Tapi Nakamura bisa dengan mudah menemukannya, apalagi jika Nakamura tahu nama marga anak itu Kobayakawa. Eh, siapa nama anak itu?"

Hiruma diam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Yang kutahu, dia memanggil dirinya sendiri Sena."

"Jadi Kobayakawa Sena?" tanya Mamori memastikan. Hiruma mengangguk singkat.

"Ubah namanya. Ganti marganya saja. Toh Nakamura takkan tahu. Dengan begitu untuk sementara dia aman," saran Musashi.

"Ide bagus! Aku setuju dengan Musashi," kata Mamori. Hiruma tampak berpikir serius. Dia termenung, lama. Ia menutup matanya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, nama barunya adalah Aikawa Sena, dan dia menjadi bagian dari Black Baron."

TBC

Saya sudah bela-belain apdet walau lagi kena flu.. TvT

Maaf kalo disini deskripnya kurang detail, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin... mana Hiruma OOC banget

Untuk umur Hiruma, silakan kembali membaca chap 1 dan temukan kalimat kunci dari umur Hiruma..

Maaf saya gak bisa membuat Hiruma IC.. saya tak sanggup..

Es21 vol 37, bagian tambahan, ada gambar Chuubo yang super cakep! XDD

Promosi: Buat para warga FFn dari Yogya, akan ada gathering pada tanggal 27 Juni 2010 di Ambarukkmo Plaza. Keterangan lain menyusul, jika ingin bertanya silakan PM saya atau kirim message ke FB saya yang ada di profile. Sankyuu.. ^^

Makanya, RnR please!


End file.
